dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrottail
"We could spend the rest of our days in the elders den, watching Rainheart and Bloomfire be the best warriors in ShadowClan. We could tell stories to our grandkits, because StarClan knows they're both having some." — Carrottail to Bluerain in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 3 Carrottail is an orange tabby tom with yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Carrottail is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, and Allegiance Update 4 as a warrior of ShadowClan. Carrottail is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan with an apprentice, Copperpaw. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. When Stormstar speaks for ShadowClan, he announces that Bluerain is expecting kits. Not long after, Carrottail taps Iceslide on the shoulder, happily asking if he heard about Bluerain's kits. Iceslide guesses that they're his, and Carrottail nods proudly, purring that they'll be great and that he's so excited. Iceslide doesn't understand how any cat can be excited about kits, but congratulates him, seeing how happy he is. A ThunderClan warrior hisses for them to be quiet, and Carrottail is embarrassed as he apologizes. Iceslide rolls his eyes. When the gathering ends, Iceslide nods to Carrottail and says "See you". Carrottail purrs and turns away to join his clan. - Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Carrottail is listed under Allegiances as an elder of ShadowClan. - Rainheart's love Allegiances Carrottail is listed under Allegiances as an elder of ShadowClan. - Chapter 3 The next morning, Rainheart hesitantly approaches Dewpaw, apologizing for interrupting and asking how Bluerain is. Dewpaw quietly tells him that she's fine, and her wounds will heal, she just needs rest. He tells her he can see her if he likes, and Carrottail is already there. When Rainheart enters the medicine den, he sees Bluerain laying in a nest of moss, her shoulder and stomach plastered with cobwebs. Carrottail is settled beside her, his eyes filled with worry. Bluerain is uncertainly meowing "I don't know, Carrottail..." When she notices Rainheart, she turns her head, and Carrottail follows her gaze. She greets Rainheart and asks if he's alright. He tells her he's fine. He sits with them and stares at her worriedly, asking how she's feeling. Bluerain tells him she's a bit sore, but she'll be alright. Carrottail looks at her sadly and thanks StarClan it wasn't worse. He pleads with her to retire with him, as neither of them are as young as they used to be, and adds that what if next time she's not so lucky. As she stares at him, he reaches out and rests his paw on hers. He says that they could spend the rest of their days in the elders den, watching Rainheart and Bloomfire be the best warriors in ShadowClan. He adds that they can tell stories to their grandkits, because StarClan knows they're both having some. He gives Rainheart an amused look, and he grows hot with embarrassment. As he thinks about Bluerain retiring, his spirits sadden as he imagines Bluerain moving into the elders den. It isn't easy to accept that his parents are growing old. Bluerain stares back at Carrottail, looking unsure. She quietly admits that it sounds lovely, and she'll think about it. When Flamepaw, Copperpaw, and Timberpaw are about to be made warriors, Bluerain is watching from outside the medicine den with Carrottail at her side. - Chapter 4 It's noted that a quarter moon ago, Bluerain made the difficult decision to retire and move into the elders den. It had been difficult for Rainheart to see her give up her warrior duties, but after recent events, she'd felt it was best for her. Carrottail seems more than pleased to be able to share a nest with his mate again. Rainheart looks toward the elders den and sees his parents now, laying outside the den together. Blackkit and Brownkit sit in front of them as Carrottail speaks. He's saying that he was out on patrol with Crowmask, Rosebreeze, and Cliffshade. Then out of nowhere came the rogues, even Bone Shred himself. Blackkit gasps and asks what he did. Brownkit lets out a playful growl as he says that Carrottail ripped him to shreds, didn't he? Carrottail says "Oh, no" and shakes his head. Bluerain watches him, her eyes warm with amusement as he goes on to say that they were outnumbered. They fought as hard as they could, but they were doomed. Just when they thought they were done for, Depthstar, who he notes was Depthwater then, arrived. He came with his own patrol, and together they fought off the rogues. As the kits cheer, Bluerain chuckles and looks at him, purring that he's a very good storyteller. He tells her not to worry, as he will be too soon. He gives her a flick on the shoulder with his tail, then returns his gaze to the kits, asking if he's told them about the time he and Bluerain fought off a badger. The kits say no and urge him to tell them. Rainheart notices Sunflower watching as Carrottail begins telling his next story. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Carrottail is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2 as an elder of ShadowClan. - Chapter 11 Bloodpaw goes to bring moss to the elder's. He dips his head as he pads in. When he tells Bluerain he can bring more moss if this isn't enough, Carrottail reassures him that's fine, a purr rumbling in his throat as he thanks him. After giving moss to Bluerain, Bloodpaw begins pushing fresh moss into Carrottail's nest. After Buzzardglare snarls at him, Bloodpaw backs away, tail drooping and says he's better go. Carrottail blinks at him apologetically and tells him not to mind Buzzardglare, as he's always a pain in the tail. - Chapter 14 When Depthstar calls a clan meeting, the queens and elders pad out of their dens, blinking away sleep. Though unnamed, Carrottail is one of them. - Chapter 16 Buzzardglare and Bluerain sleep soundly in their den. It's noted that just over a moon ago, Carrottail and Foxshine died. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Carrottail is listed under Allegiances as an elder of ShadowClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Carrottail is listed under Allegiances as an elder of ShadowClan. Quotes "I'm great! Did you hear about Bluerain?" Iceslide: "They're your kits?" "Yup! They'll be great. I'm so excited!" -Carrottail to Iceslide after Stormstar announces that Bluerain is expecting kits in "Beyond the River", chapter 6 - "Thank StarClan it wasn't worse, Bluerain. Please, won't you retire with me? Neither of us are as young as we used to be. What if next time, you aren't so lucky?" -Carrottail in "Rainheart's Love" chapter 3 - "We could spend the rest of our days in the elders den, watching Rainheart and Bloomfire be the best warriors in ShadowClan. We could tell stories to our grandkits, because StarClan knows they're both having some." -Carrottail in "Rainheart's Love" chapter 3 - "I was out on patrol with Crowmask, Rosebreeze, and Cliffshade. Then out of nowhere came the rogues, even Bone Shred himself!" -Carrottail telling a story to Blackkit and Brownkit in "Rainheart's Love" chapter 4 - "That's fine, Bloodpaw. Thank you." -Carrottail when Bloodpaw gives him moss in "Shadows of Blood" chapter 11 - "Nevermind Buzzardglare. He's always a pain in the tail." -Carrottail to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood" chapter 11 Character Development and Origins Carrottail was created to be the mate of Bluerain and father of Bloomfire and Rainheart. He is first described as a light orange tabby with a darker orange striped tail, nose blaze, ears, legs, a lighter orange muzzle, paws, chest, and throat. He has yellow-amber eyes, and a torn left ear in a "V" shape. It is noted that he wants to pass down his skills to as many cats as he can. He dislikes stuck up cats. carrottail.JPG tree2.JPG tree3.JPG Gallery Tumblr opngotKQTn1wprd47o1 1280.jpg|Carrottail's design Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Starclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Toms Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters